


worth it

by Maiokoe



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, KyouHaba - Freeform, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, and kyoutani just wants to help, yahaba is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani had noticed the bruises long before, but they were usually smaller. They weren't usually so many. They weren't usually so noticeable. And they didn't usually cause his boyfriend so much pain.</p><p>So he pushed. He pushed because he was worried, because he knew what bruises meant. He pushed because he was angry. </p><p>And in an effort to fix it, he goes straight to the source himself.</p><p>For KyouHaba Week Day 4: Fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth it

“Leave! Goddamnit, just—just get OUT!”

To be perfectly honest, Kyoutani has a very respectable fear of his boyfriend. Anyone’s whose been on the receiving end of that anger does as well, to be sure, but Kyoutani’s the only one (that he knows of) that’s been thrown up against a wall by the creampuff.

And said creampuff is now angry. Not at him, surprisingly, but angry enough that he might just take it out on him.

“No.”

“Kyoutani, I swear to God, if you don’t leave I will—“

“You’ll _what_?” Kyoutani narrows his eyes, takes in the bruising along his ribs, the darkened marks marring the otherwise flawless flesh.

Yahaba’s face screws up, teeth barring in the beginnings of a snarl, hands clenching closed.

“ _We’re done_.”

The door slams behind him, leaving Seijoh’s Mad Dog alone in the locker room, glaring at the wall.

* * *

 

“Shigeru!” Kyoutani keeps his eyes down, respectfully. “Door!” Yahaba Jun’s lips curl slightly at the edges, dark eyes watching him intently. “Biology again, Kyoutani-kun?”

Ah yes. Study sessions masked their cuddling. Because _no_ son of his could ever be— _that_.

“No. Sir.” Golden eyes flicker up to his before dropping back, nails biting into his palms. “I… needed advice.” His boyfriend’s father leans against the doorframe, apparently curious now. He’s grinning conspiratorially now.

“Come in, come in. How rude of me,” Kyoutani slides inside, slipping off his shoes, muttering a ‘pardon the intrusion.’ “So, so, what kinda advice, hm? Please, sit,” Jun settles on the couch, Kyoutani dropping into the chair across from him. He can hear Yahaba upstairs, moving around. “Living room, Shigeru!”

“ _Coming!”_

“Girl problems?” The elder looks like he’s going to enjoy this and Kyoutani feels bitter towards the man who would dare hate someone as perfect as his own son just because he wasn’t the _conventional_ son.

“Yes.” He looks over when he hears the thuds on the stairs, quirks a smile when the fluffy haired setter pauses at the bottom, blinking.

“Yeah? Shigeru, come here for a sec,” Jun waves a hand and Yahaba obeys perching on the other side of the couch, gazing impassively at the blond before him. “Kyoutani needs advice. Let’s we help him. Go on, what’s she like?” Jun leans forward, grinning at the thought of assisting this young man with his love life. Pride wells in him, the thought of helping him on his way to true happiness—even more so because Kyoutani came to _him_ instead of talking with his own father. “She a cutie? Go to your school?”

Shigeru looks over at his father, eyes narrowed, before turning brown eyes to the spiker, confusion painted across his face.

“Honestly, I think I’m in-love with her.” Kyoutani gazes straight back at Yahaba when he answers and the meaning isn’t lost on the setter. Shigeru swallows.

“Aw! How long ya known her, Kyoutani-kun?” Jun’s enjoying this conversation, much more than Yahaba is.

“Almost three years.”

“High school sweethearts. Right, right,” Jun nods sagely. “My wife and I met back in high school, best decision I ever made, staying with her.” A smile grows on his lips and Yahaba stares back at Kyoutani, eyes boring into his.

But this is Mad Dog. He doesn’t back down. “We didn’t get along, in the beginning.” Kyoutani shrugs a little and Jun nods, humming, taking in the spiker.

“No, you are a little intimidating at first glance. I can’t imagine that was exactly the right impression you wanted to give her.” Kyoutani looks away and Jun leans back, watching him. “So, did you man up and confess to her?” Kyoutani’s lips pull into a grin and Yahaba can feel his cheeks pinkening.

“Nah. She did.”

“Oh? I like this girl already. How long ya been dating?” Jun’s becoming involved and Yahaba doesn’t like it.

“Six months.”

“And she confessed to you?”

“Near threw me up against a wall to do it.” Yahaba snorts and Jun laughs.

“You got a spit-fire! I like it! So, what’s the problem, huh? Ya sound like you’re doing good?” Jun clasps his hands, smile still on his lips as he watches the blond before him. Yahaba’s smile dips, face turning away.

“We got into a fight.” Jun tilts his head, urging the boy on. Yahaba, for his part, clasps his own hands, digging blunt nails into his skin. “She didn’t wanna talk about it, but I wouldn’t let it go.” Jun hums. “She’s angry. Won’t answer my texts. I wanna fix it.”

“’Cause you think she’s the one?”

Kyoutani looks up, staring straight at the younger, golden eyes dark and intense. “I know she is. I won’t let something like this get in the way, not when I know she’s hurting.”

“So you wanna protect your girl. Good on you. What was the fight about, if you don’t mind?” Kyoutani’s eyes flick over to darker brown before returning to gazing at his setter.

“Private. Sorry.”

“No, no, that’s fine. Well. If she isn’t answering you, buck up and go to her. Apologize, that’s all you can do. If this is something that’s able to break you,” Jun leans back, rubbing at his cheek, “then, son, I don’t know what else to say. You might think she’s perfect, but there’s more going on than you can deal with. If she doesn’t see you’re serious, well…” He sniffs, leaning forward once more to rise. “You get me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now,” Jun smiles, reaching over to clap a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t notice the way Kyoutani winces. “Best get going. Don’t let her wait too long. Shigeru, you go with him!” His son glances up at him. “Moral support! Don’t let him back out, you got it?” The younger nods and Jun grins down at Kyoutani, the golden eyed boy looking up at him stoically. “Oho, don’t be nervous. Get yourself together, Kyoutani-kun, and go out there and get her.” A nod. “Good! Go on now! We’re rooting for ya!” Kyoutani rises, bows his head a bit, then goes for the door. There’s a moment before his son follows silently, the two obviously thinking hard how to right this problem.

Jun couldn’t be more proud.

* * *

 

“I’m back!” Jun looks up from his paper, brows high as he watches his son. “Sorry about being so late.”

“It’s fine. Dinner’s in the fridge.”

His father, Yahaba muses, is a decent sort when he’s not drunk and taking out his anger on the only child he has.

“Kyoutani and his girl get back together?”

“Yeah, super cute, especially for Kyoutani.” Jun grins, needing the details. Yahaba pulls out the covered plate, popping it in the microwave and watching it spin lazily. “He yelled, she yelled, she cried, he cried, they kissed, made up and I felt like such a third wheel.”

“That’s good. Nice to see you kids fight to keep your relationships instead of just tossing it.”

Yahaba grins, turning his back to his father as the man returns to his paper, sipping on a mug of tea. “Yes. Super nice. He even asked her to move in with him, for college. They’re both gonna be down in Tokyo. Going to the same school, actually.”

“Did he now? Well then. She said yes?”

Yahaba pulls his dinner from the microwave, moving to eat up in his room. “Yeah, yeah I did,” he murmurs on the stairs.

“Good to hear! Glad he’s found someone worth it!”

The bruises still hurt, but he didn’t really want to leave the spiker. He didn’t want anyone to know, obviously, because it’s not such a big deal, it’s not such a common thing. He hates it, how the man who’s always smiling and so cheerful becomes some sort of demon once he’s far enough under the influence, but…

Kyoutani promised to take him away. Promised he won’t ever let him be hurt. His father isn’t ready yet to accept him, maybe never will be, but he has Kyoutani.  

**Author's Note:**

> Mm. Well. I must say, this is honestly the first piece I've ever written with any homophobia. And abuse. This was... a little strange for me. It wasn't graphic, but even those references were kinda... hard. I live in a bubble, where I know this is a things, where I know this happens, but I've never known anyone to go through this. I mean, I'm sure I know someone, but I'm not made privy to their lives like this.  
> I wish the world wasn't so cruel. People are people, why are they treated differently?


End file.
